Kung Fu Panda: Anécdotas Bárbaras
by VeGiTiPo
Summary: Pequeñas historias del día a día de nuestros guerreros favoritos. Enfocadas principalmente en Po y Tigresa.


1.- El arcoíris después de la tormenta

Tigresa sentía algo muy particular por la lluvia, el sonido de las gotas al chocar contra la tierra y sobre el techo y el olor de la tierra mojada le gustaba, pero el sonido de los truenos le daba miedo desde su estancia en Bao Gu cuando era cachorra, le recordaba a la sensación de sentirse sola y con miedo. Ella solía llamar a las cuidadoras para ver si de casualidad alguna de las ovejas se compadecía de ella e iba a consolarla, a abrazarla, secarle las lágrimas y decirle que pronto pasaría...pero eso nunca pasó y lo único que podía hacer era arrinconarse y cubrirse con la manta hasta la cabeza, cantando lo que se le ocurriera hasta quedarse dormida. Y cuando llegó al palacio de jade las cosas no mejoraron mucho, la primera tormenta que pasó ahí fue a buscar al maestro Shifu para pedirle si podía pasar con él la noche mientras terminaba la tormenta, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una reprimenda por su comportamiento, Shifu le dijo que una de las cualidades de un guerrero de kung fu era la valentía y la capacidad de superar el miedo. Tigresa regresó a su alcoba e hizo lo único que sabía hacer: cubrirse toda y esperar a que la tormenta pasara. Con el tiempo fue aprendiendo a sobrellevar el miedo y no dejar que éste fuera evidente en sus gestos o acciones, ya no lloraba más, y cuando llegaron sus demás compañeros al palacio ya nadie hubiera podido decir que le tenía miedo a algo tan simple como una tormenta, y ella por supuesto nunca se los mencionó, la iban a ver como una cobarde o como una conducta demasiado infantil...

Pero tiempo después llegó alguien que sí logro descubrir su miedo, que por primera vez en su vida la abrazaba y reconfortaba mientras la tormenta pasaba, porque tal vez Tigresa ya no lloraba ni se cubría como una cría, pero Po logro notar, después de años de amistad cómo la cola de Tigresa se erizaba y sus manos tenían un ligero temblor cada que un trueno sonaba, y el cómo su estado de ánimo cambiaba de un momento a otro, pero eso nunca pasaba cuando las lluvias carecían de truenos, él se dio cuenta de cuánto disfrutaba Tigresa de las ligeras lloviznas, cómo ella solía sentarse bajo las gotas y aspirar profundamente mientras sonreía.

Y finalmente un día Po le preguntó a Tigresa el por qué se comportaba tan extraño cuando había una tormenta, Tigresa al principio se sorprendió e incluso le molestó un poco el hecho de que Po se hubiera percatado de sus casi imperceptibles reacciones...¿cómo era él capaz de ver a través de ella tan fácilmente? Pero al mismo tiempo también sentía alivio de sacar eso de su pecho, después de todo, ¿quién mejor que su mejor amigo para contarle sobre eso? Él era el único con el que se sentía suficientemente en confianza como para abrir su corazón y confesarle sus más vergonzosos miedos.

Cuando le contó a Po de el por qué de sus reacciones, se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, ella mirando al suelo y el mirándola a ella, y el cómo tenía un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas...

Tigresa empezaba a creer que no fue tan buena idea el contárselo, quizá él piense que es una infantil por sentir miedo a algo tan tonto, qué cómo era posible para una maestra de kung fu el sentir tal cosa, esperaba que de repente él se echara a reír y le dijera que buena broma, no dejaba de imaginar posibles reacciones de Po cuando de repente el panda habló...

\- Sabes... cuando yo era un cachorro me solía dar miedo estar a solas en la oscuridad...- a él también le dio un poco de pena admitirlo, pero haría lo que fuera por alegrar a Tigresa.

-¿De...verdad?- Tigresa alzó la vista para ver a Po a los ojos, él tenía una sueva sonrisa de lado- ¿y cómo fue que superaste tu miedo?

-Bueno mi padre tuvo mucho que ver en eso, me dijo que la oscuridad no significaba que cosas malignas surgieran...sino que eran las cosas brillantes las que necesitaban de la oscuridad para poder apreciarse...como las estrellas y la luna. Y a partir de ese día en lugar de pensar en qué podría estar oculto en la oscuridad de mi habitación me dedicaba a dejar mi ventana abierta para poder observar la luna y las estrellas.

-Eso fue muy lindo de parte de tu padre.- Tigresa se preguntó qué habría pasado si tan solo Shifu la hubiera consolado a ella como lo hizo el Sr. Ping con Po...

-Lo sé, es como verle el lado positivo a cada situación ¿sabes?. En lugar de enfocarte en el lado oscuro o malo de la situación, hay que enfocarse en lo positivo y no dejar que tus miedos e inseguridades te controlen. Si hubiera dejado que mis inseguridades me controlaran cuando llegué aquí, ni siquiera me hubiera atrevido a saludarlos haha

-Bueno a decir verdad, me gusta el sonido de las gotas al chocar contra el suelo y el olor de éste cuando se humedece...supongo que ese es el lado positivo.

\- ¡Es verdad! He observado cómo te gusta sentarte bajo la llovizna y cómo incluso cierras los oj...

Po se dio cuenta de que Tigresa lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos y se dio una palmada mental en la cabeza por sonar tan acosador.

-Ah..bueno me refiero a que creo haberte visto una vez...he...cuando yo estaba viendo por la ventana de la cocina hacia afuera...¡fue por casualidad por supuesto!- Po no pudo evitar que su cara se pusiera más roja que un tomate.- haha pero sí, supongo que debes enfocarte en las cosas que te gustan de la lluvia y no en los malos recuerdos que te trae, además, recuerda que sólo puedes ver un arcoíris después de una tormenta- y le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Tienes razón Po- le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

Se dieron las buenas noches y cada quién se fue a su habitación, esa noche Tigresa dejo su ventana abierta y observó la luna mientras se quedaba dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando se presentó una tormenta meses más tarde, Tigresa se encontraba en su habitación con la mana cubriéndola, cuando de repente escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta.

-Adelante...

-Hola Tigresa, me preguntaba si te importaba que me quedé aquí un rato...- Po asomo su cabeza por la puerta con ojos (Tigresa lo admitía) muy tiernos.

-Claro Po, de hecho no me vendría nada mal algo de compañía-y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al panda.

-Hehe me alegra porque traje conmigo unas tazas de té para calentarnos un poco- el panda paso a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él para después sentarse junto a la felina.

Po le entregó su té a Tigresa y pasaron un rato disfrutando su té, cuando de repente un trueno resonó por todo el alrededor e ilumino por un instante toda la habitación. Po se dio cuenta de que Tigresa no pudo evitar brincar un poco y escuchó un casi imperceptible gritito que ella contuvo, y el cómo sus orejas estaban bajas...de verdad se sentía un poco asustada.

De repente Tigresa sintió una sensación cálida en su mano izquierda y bajo la mirada hacia ella...sólo para encontrar la mano de Po sobre la de ella. Tigresa levanto la mirada para observarlo y los ojos del panda le transmitían una sensación de calidez...

-Po...yo...-Ella no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el panda la interrumpió.

-Vaya sí que está fuerte esta tormenta ¿no te parece?, mi padre debe estar muy molesto porque cuando cae una tormenta como esta los clientes suelen irse del restaurante lo más rápido que pueden y por el resto del día no hay más clientes, prefieren quedarse en casa y...

Tigresa se dio cuenta de que Po fingía no darle importancia al hecho de que había puesto su mano sobre la suya para confortarla mientras hablaba con la vista al frente y un suave rubor en sus mejillas, ella sonrío mientras lo escuchaba platicar y así siguieron durante el resto de la tormenta.

Tigresa no volvió a sentir miedo durante esa y todas las demás tormentas que le siguieron, pues ahora había alguien que estaba con ella y sin pedírselo, la reconfortaba. Ella ahora no podía esperar a que se apareciera una tormenta porque sabía que con ella vendría un arcoíris que se presentaba como una cálida y suave mano sobre la suya y que hacía que no sólo se acelerara su corazón, sino que la hacía sentirse a salvo y acompañada, y quien mejor que la persona que ella más quería...


End file.
